Related Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a driving method thereof, and a timing controller thereof.
Description of Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, there has been increasing demand for various types of display devices able to display images. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting display devices, are in common use.
Degradations occur in a display panel of such a display device along with the lapse of driving time. This may consequently lower the uniformity of display characteristics of the display panel.
Degradations in the display panel decreasing the uniformity of the display panel are mainly caused by changes and shifts of the unique characteristics of circuit devices disposed on each subpixel of the display panel and different unique characteristics of the circuit devices.
The circuit devices disposed on each subpixel of the display panel may include at least one transistor. For example, when the display panel is an organic light-emitting display panel, the circuit devices disposed on each subpixel may include a single organic light-emitting diode (OLED), two transistors, one or more capacitors, and the like.
The unique characteristics of the circuit device may include the threshold voltages, mobility, and the like of the transistors, in addition to the threshold voltage of the OLED.
When the display characteristics of the display panel degrade due to the changes and shifts of the unique characteristics of any circuit device and the different unique characteristics of the circuit devices as mentioned above, the degraded characteristics can be compensated.
In order to apply these compensation technologies, a plurality of sensing configurations generate sensing data including information on characteristics of the display panel and sequentially transmit the sensing data to a compensation configuration. The compensation configuration performs a compensation function using the sensing data sequentially received from the plurality of sensing configurations and an internal clock signal.
However, the internal clock signal used by the compensation configurations may not be properly synchronized with the sensing data sequentially transmitted from the plurality of sensing configurations for various reasons.
As a result, the compensation configuration cannot properly acquire the sensing data, thereby failing to perform the compensation function. Consequently, image defects, such as image insensitiveness, non-uniform luminance, and gradation abnormality, can occur.